A Fallen Hero
by spiritlight25
Summary: The world is now saved and liberated of the robo-pirates. But instead of celebrating, everyone is grieving for the one who had saved them.


This story takes place during the end of _Rayman 2_, but with a twist. It picks up from the second part of the final battle between Rayman and Razorbeard. It depends on which version of the game you have. I actually almost cried when I thought of the idea and while typing this.

P.S. I haven't played the game in months. Despite finishing it many times, I may have forgotten a thing or two so bear with me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters and whatnot.

* * *

A Fallen Hero

_This is it_, Rayman thought as he flew around on the shell missile. _It's now or never._

Rayman was in a final battle with Razorbeard, his enemy and the leader of the robo-pirates. The two had fallen into a lava pit inside the ship and are now in a battle to the end.

_I'm not gonna let everyone down._

He flew around his adversary's machine called the Grolgoth and fired. The machine began to slip a little from the blasts but still hung on.

"Ha! Do you really think that that was going to do anything?" Razorbeard mocked as he responded with an attack of his own. The blast followed the limbless being until he successfully dodged it. "Why don't you just give up, Rayman?"

"No way! I'm not gonna let my friends and the whole world down!"

"Have it your way." The robot leader commanded the machine to fire another bullet. The bullet began to follow Rayman once more before hitting a nearby wall.

"The Grolgoth is almost destroyed," Rayman said to himself. "If I can just get one more hit, Razorbeard will be beaten."

He turned around and was about to fire when he saw three bullets coming right at him. Rayman swerved to the left, dodging all of them, and fired three bullets of his own at the giant robot. The Grolgoth began to spark as it finally fell into the lava.

The shell missile hovered above the destroyed machine as the limbless one gazed at his accomplishment.

_It's over,_ thought Rayman. _Now all I gotta do is get out of here._

Suddenly, the sound of malicious laughter reached the hero's ears. He turned to see Razorbeard about to escape on some sort of hovercraft.

"Rayman, I have one more little surprise for you…" Razorbeard said as he pulled out the Grolgoth's remote control. He pressed a big red button and wasted no time in making his escape. The limbless one heard the admiral's maniacal laughter as he fled out of sight.

Unknown to Rayman was that the button the admiral had pressed was intended for the Grolgoth to self-destruct. Rayman spun around to see that the robot began to rumble and shake.

"_**Self-destruct initiated**_," said a robotic voice. "_**Five seconds till full self-destruct.**_"

_WHAT? _Rayman's mind screamed as his eyes widened in shock. _Self-destruct? Five seconds?!_

He had to get out of there and fast! But how? Looking up, he saw the opening where he and Razorbeard had descended from earlier. It was his only way out seeing that there's no other exit.

Using the missile, Rayman ascended towards the opening.

"_**5…**_"

The Grolgoth had started the countdown.

"_**4…**_"

As Rayman made his way upwards, his mind was focused on his friends back home and how they had helped him for making it this far. They all were supportive in everything and had offered to aide him along his journey. Now, there was only one question his mind haunted him with: Will he be able to see them again?

"_**3…**_"

He was now getting closer and closer to the exit. His conscience was practically screaming at him to move faster. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

"_**2…**_"

Almost there…

"_**1…**_"

Time suddenly stood still for the limbless wonder…

"_**0…**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

* * *

Night fell on the world as everyone prepared to get some rest. Everyone can now peacefully sleep for all of the robo-pirates have been destroyed on land, thanks to Polokus. Many of the other inhabitants were celebrating and rejoiced their freedom. Their shackles of slavery and oppression have finally been removed.

Meanwhile, while everyone was celebrating and getting their sleep, several people were at a cliff where Polokus resides. One would think that they were content about their freedom. But if they were to look harder, they would realize that those people were not expressing joy but sorrow.

Ly sighed as she sat on a tree branch. Tears ran down her face as she tried to be strong for the others but she could no longer hide it.

On the ground below her were the rest of her friends. They were all in the same state as her.

Globox, his wife Uglette, and three of their children wept with their heads down low. Uglette wrapped her arms around the children to try to calm them down. Globox placed a hand on his grieving wife's shoulder with one hand while wiping away his own tears with the other.

_I'm sorry,_ he thought as more tears shed from his closed eyes. _I'm so sorry._

Clark wiped away his tears as he continued to shake his head in grief. _I wish I was there to help you on the ship, little buddy. _He looked at the shell missile in front of him and wiped away even more tears.

Polokus and the Teensie King hung their heads as they held their hat and crown in respect while Murphy sat on the ground near them. His huge grin had been replaced with a deep frown. Even his joyous personality had vanished and turned into one of depression.

Everyone was silent as they wept for the one who had risked his life to save the entire world from the robo-pirates.

They all cried as they looked up at the object that was resting on the podium in the middle of the area…

The one thing to remind them of their fallen hero and friend…

Rayman's shoe.

* * *

As everyone mourned for their limbless friend, someone was watching them from high above the sky. His face adorned a look of mixed emotions. He watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

He saw that everyone started to leave and head home. Their eyes were red from crying and their cheeks still bared the dried trail of tears and soon, everyone on the planet will hear the tragic news. Polokus and Ly remained at the spot and looked up at the night sky.

"Thank you," Ly whispered.

"Yes. Thank you, Rayman," said Polokus. "Thank you for saving everyone and the world."

The person saw them walk away from the podium, hearing everything they had said.

"You're welcome, Polokus. You're welcome, Ly," Rayman whispered back. He smiled and closed his eyes as his soul began to fade away into the heavens above.

End.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Sorry I had to do that to Rayman, though. I think I'm starting to regret typing this story. But still, what'dya think? You can review if you feel like it.


End file.
